countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Switzerland
Switzerland '''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerlandis a country situated in Europe, bordered by Italy, in the south, France, in the west, Germany, in the north, and Austria and Liechtenstein to the east. She's not a very known character yet, and when she is depicted, it's usually laying back and being neutral. Description Appearance She's wearing most of the time a white pullover with a red jacket, navy blue skirt, long white socks and blacks shoes. Personality Switzerland is pretty cold with most people, whether they had an evil or bad past or not. She never got lots of problems since she's often neutral during conflicts. In the past, other countries used to hire her as a soldier because of her great fighting skills. Switzerland is very well organized and pretty smart. She can be a bit mean from time to time. Interests * Making money * Skying * Hiking * Studying * Medicine * Eating tons of chocolate and cheese Flag meaning The white cross symbolizes christianity, neutrality, democracy and peace. History Geography Relationships Family * Holy Roman Empire - Father * France - Mother * Sweden - Husband (depends on the person) Friends * Italy - Close friend * Austria - Best friend Neutral * European Union - won't come in your union, Switzerland free ! * United States of America - They've had a rocky relationship ever since America broke Switzerlands trust. * China Enemies '''Opinions France The legend says that every time Switzerland want to eat cheese, she has to draught off her doors and windows or France will know it and eat all the precious cheese. Apart from that, they both shares their loves for the Alps and often ski together. Switzerland is the supplier of France's secret reserve of chocolate. Switzerland told us that once France said if she had to choose between their wine and her, they would definitely choose her, it really warmed Switzerland's heart. Germany Switzerland sees Germany as a "big brother". They speak the same language but Switzerland's accent makes it hard for Germany to understand her. Switzerland is also not as confident as Germany and finds it annoying when Germany gets too loud. These two countries have an okay-ish relationship. Italy Switzerland likes hanging out with Italy because of the warm weather. Italy used to work together with Switzerland a lot. Good relationship. China China buys a lot of watches from Switzerland. It can get a bit annoying but money is always good. Extra(s): * Religion: Catholic (28.3%, 2.4 Million), Protestantism (26.9%, 2.2 Million), Athiest (21.4%, 1.8 Million), Islam (5%, 417,541), & Other (18.4%, 1.5 Million) * Urbanization: 74% (6.2 Million) * Social Progress Index: 3rd in the World * Basic Human Needs: 6th in the World * Foundations of Wellbeing: 8th in the World * Social Opportunities: 3rd in the World * Health & wellness: 2nd in the World * Basic Medical Care: 9th in the World * Personal Safety: 10th in the World * Access to Education: 11th in the World * Advanced Education: 13th in the World * Access to Information: 28th in the World * Environmental Quality: 15th in the World * Personal Freedom: 5th in the World * Personal Rights: 9th in the World * Freedom of speech: 3rd in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 9th in the World * Women Equality: High * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 19th in the World (73.3%) * Tolerance for Minorities: 24th in the World * Unemployment: 3% (154,770) * Telephones: 14.8 Million * Mobile Phones: 10.5 Million * Internet Users: 7.2 Million Users (86%) References ru:Швейцария Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Germanic Countries Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Francophones Category:Italophones Category:Federal states Category:Secular Countries